The present invention relates to ink jet printing systems that make use of a replaceable printing component. More particularly, the present invention relates to replaceable printing components that include an electrical storage device for providing information to the ink jet printing system.
Ink jet printers frequently make use of an ink jet printhead mounted within a carriage that is moved back and forth across a print media, such as paper. In operation of the printing system the printhead is moved across the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text. Ink is provided to the printhead by a supply of ink which is either carried by the carriage or mounted to the printing system to not move with the carriage. For the case where the ink supply is not carried with the carriage, the ink supply can be intermittently or continuously connected to the printhead for replenishing the printhead. In either case, the replaceable printing components, such as the ink container and the printhead, require periodic replacement. The ink supply is replaced when exhausted. The printhead is replaced at the end of printhead life.
It is frequently desirable to alter printer parameters concurrently with the replacement of printer components such as discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/584,499, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,091 entitled "Replaceable Part With Integral Memory For Usage, Calibration And Other Data" assigned to the assignee of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,091 discloses the use of a memory device, which contains parameters relating to the replaceable part. The installation of the replaceable part allows the printer to access the replaceable part parameters to insure high print quality. By incorporating the memory device into the replaceable part and storing replaceable part parameters in the memory device within the replaceable component the printing system can determine these parameters upon installation into the printing system. This automatic updating of printer parameters frees the user from having to update printer parameters each time a replaceable component is newly installed. The printer uses these parameters to control the operation of the printer to ensure high print quality.
The use of parameters stored on the replaceable consumable can be used to control a wide variety of printing system operations. These printing system operations include optimizing print quality and preventing inadvertent damage to the printer resulting from improper operation, such as, operating after the supply of ink is exhausted or operation with the wrong or non-compatible printer components.